A New Tale of Elsword
by ChungKing
Summary: A new tale, where Chung is abducted by Wally, and has his memory wiped. While Elsword, Rena, and Aisha try to bring back Chung's memories, an unexpected love sparks between Chung and Rena.


**ChungKing: "Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! I'm glad it had to be this one, I had a couple ideas, but this one shone out most. Either way, just call me King, so I'm not confused with Chung over there."**

**Chung: "It's true, I'm his favorite character!"**

**Elsword: "Doesn't he like every character?"**

**Rena: "Yeah! King, don't you?"**

**King: "Well... uh... every character except Raven... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"**

**Raven: "I won't hurt you!" He pulls off a pokerface.**

**King: "Uh..."**

**Raven: "NUCLEAR!"**

**King: He just slams to the ground. "Well... I'll just be here on the floor... Start to story..."**

**Chung (Age 17): Deadly Chaser**

**Rena (Age 16): Wind Sneaker**

**Elsword (Age 17): Rune Slayer**

**Raven (He's coming later, also, Age 21): Reckless Fist**

**Aisha(Age 16): Elemental Master**

**Eve: (Also coming later, Age Unknown): Code Nemesis**

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Chung's POV

I had awoken near a tree, my mind completely empty, and feeling like I haven't slept for a month. Getting up felt like holding up the sky. As I get up, I see a flash of a memory. I see a red-haired boy, holding a blade, a purple haired girl holding a staff, a black haired adult male, with a sword and a robot hand?! Also, I saw a white haired girl with two robotic drones, and a blonde haired girl, (I thought she was pretty hot) holding a bow. As I get up, it's gone, like a dream. I see a house in the distance, and I make a dash for it, feeling the sleepiness wash away.

I had gotten into a spare bed, and heard a door open and shut.

"Nice kick, Rena! You really destroyed that Nasod! I'm impressed that it fell that quickly!"

"Thanks Elsword! But, I miss Chung, I can't believe the nasods could of bested him, and taken him away!"

I start to remember who I was. I am Chung, a Hamel noble, who is part of Hamel's Heavy Artillery, and I have 5 other friends, Elsword, Aisha, Eve, Raven, and Rena.

"Hey, guys. I think I've found Chung!"

The blonde haired girl and purple haired girl shouted in unison. "Chung!"

"AHHH! Who are you people?!"

"You mean... you don't remember us?"

"I know the problem, guys. I think Wally gave him amnesia."

"Wait... Elsword being SMART?! Something is really messed up about this situation!"

"Forget that, Aisha, we need to reintroduce ourselves, because Wally wants him so badly, he wiped his memory! Well, I'm Elsword. That blonde haired girl is Rena, and that she-freak over there with the purple hair is Aisha."

"SHE-FREAK!"

Aisha and Elsword begin arguing while Rena walked up to me.

"Chung... I wish you could remember us... all the fun times we've had, all of our epic battles... I'm sad that you can't remember all of that! This is all of Wally's fault!"

"I think I heard the name Wally, who is he?

"Wally is the person who took your memories."

Chung: "Yeah... but I can't help but think my brain is keeping these memories away from me, I keep on having slight comebacks in my memories, but I can't remember enough to know more about all of you, I just know your names! Grah! This is so angering!"

Aisha and Elsword finished arguing, and Aisha came out victorious, or as far as I could tell, she had a smug expression on her face, while Elsword seemed angry, specifically at Aisha.

"Gah, she won again!"

Aisha let out a small chuckle. "It's true, I did! But, it's getting late, we need to get some rest, but before that, Chung, did you see anything around you when you woke up?"

"I thought I saw a robot hefting a cannon, and trying to balance a pair of pistols on top of it.

"That's yours! Your cannon and pistols!"

"I had those? Well, looks like I've had a life of war, then"

"That is true. Well, we need to hunt for those tomorrow, we need our rest."

I nodded, and slept in a spare bed that was marked as mine. But, I'm glad I met Elsword, Rena, and Aisha. Well, twice. For now, I need to regain my memories.  
_

**King: "So, how did I do?"**

**Chung: "Awesome!"**

**Aisha: "I really liked it! Especially the part where I beat Elsword in an argument! Not that I would of lost either way."**

**Elsword: "Shut it! I could of won that!"**

**King: "Actually, I was going to make you win, but then I decided that you shouldn't of won."**

**Rena chuckled.**

**Elsword: "HEY! LUNA BLADE!"**

**King just rolls up on the floor. "Uh... I really need to stop aggravating the characters... Well, just reread and review, I like knowing that people are helping me. Well, I'm going to just lay here on the floor."**


End file.
